1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems and methods for storing information in a user zone list.
2. Description of Related Technology
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB) or femto nodes. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem. Multiple femto nodes may be deployed by individual users in the coverage area of a traditional macro node. A mobile unit searching for femto nodes, such as for purposes of manual selection of a femto node or hand-off to a femto node, may search for and read system information of a plurality of femto nodes. Due to the large number of nodes in a given area, this may require a significant amount of time, during which the mobile unit's resources are unavailable for other purposes. Increasing the efficiency of the search for and reading of system information of femto nodes is desirable.